Mating Season
by Demonluvr
Summary: It’s mating season for our favorite dogboy. But when Aka runs off and leaves Kiba alone, on a week long mission, with Shino, who else is there for Kiba to Court? Yaoi UnnecessaryHumor ShinoKiba Complete D:
1. Day One: The Observation

Disclaimer:

Summary: It's mating season for our favorite dog-boy. But when Aku runs off and leaves Kiba alone, on a week long mission, with Shino, who else is there for Kiba to Court? Yaoi Unnecessary-Humor ShinoKiba

Warings: Yaoi Unnecessary (and sometimes crude) Humor KibaShinoKiba (AKA they're fighting over position)

Evie: FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sarah: ignore her

Evie: SEX!

Shino will def. be OOC cuz I don't really know his personality but yea and Kiba will be a bit OOC cuz really you can have Kiba have any personality and it'll be his. He, like, friken bipolar man!

* * *

Day One: The Observation (What observation?)

* * *

Akus head shot up and he gave a soft woof. He leapt off of Kibas shoulder and bounded back toward Kohana.

Kiba spun around as he landed on the next branch. "Aku! Get back here!"

Shino landed silently beside him.

"I'm ganna go get him," Kiba muttered and got ready to spring.

"You can't do that. We can't go back to the village in till a week is up. You heard sensei," Shino stated in his ever-famous monotone.

Kiba whirled around and faced him. "If we're ganna train then I need Aku!" he bared his fangs and leaned toward Shino. "I don't care what sensei said! And I don't care if it is mati-" Kiba stopped short and blinked.

Shino was unfazed by Kibas fangs and he stared at him unabashed. "You don't care if it is what?"

"W-we can't do this, this week, um, it's a bad time for me," Kiba turned away and got ready to leap again.

"You were jumping for joy earlier. 'A chance to get away.' As you said," Shino was curious as to what brought this sudden attitude.

Kiba turned back to Shino and growled in a desperate attempt to get Shino to let him go back to the village.

"And you know what sensei will do to you if you chicken-out," Shino shoved his hands in his pockets and aloud the smallest hint of a smirk appear on his face.

Kiba knew this was true and dropped down onto the branch and sat, thinking.

This, also, piqued Shinos curiosity.

"Fine but if I start acting weird or seem to be losing myself, please, knock me out or tie me up or something," Kiba looked up, his eyebrows furrowed, "or else you'll be sorry. And don't think I'm threatening you."

"Uh huh," Shino turned and continued his way deeper into the forest, pondering what might of brought on these actions from his teammate.

* * *

>3

* * *

Kiba dumped the wood on the ground and fidgeted nervously.

Shino walked up, "is Aku ganna come back?"

"Nope," Kiba jumped away from Shino and mumbled, 'It's his fault I'm like this.'

"Like what," Shino questioned as he arranged the sticks in a way Kiba would never figure out. "And why isn't he coming back?"

"It's mating season," the dog-lover said and plopped down on the ground.

"It's what?" Shino looked up relatively surprised.

"Erm . . . well, around this time every year the female dogs go into, erm, heat and yea. . ." Kiba trailed off and looked into the depths of the forest.

"You didn't answer my first question," Shino press he walked over to Kiba and crouched in front of him.

Kiba refused to look at Shino or speak.

'I should have started the fire I can't see anything.' Shino mused to himself. He reached out and grabbed Kibas chin, forcing him to look at him. Shino could make out Kibas expression now, seeing how the moon was shining almost directly on the teen. There was a strange glint in his eyes and Shino instantly decided his didn't like it.

Kiba grinned showing his fangs and pushed backward on Shinos chest making him fall back.

'Simple move and yet I didn't, no, couldn't counter it. Hell, he even did it slowly.' Shino blinked and got ready to jump up when Kiba pounced on him and pinned him down.

Kiba securely pinned Shinos hands on either side of his head and dipped down lower. "It's his fault I'm in heat also." Kibe closed the few inches between their faces and kissed him.

The bugs inside Shino buzzed excitedly waiting for the signal so they could kill.

"You see, me and Aku we have a special, what's the word, connection. So his feelings transfer over to me and mine to his but in the long run his effect me more then mine effect him," Kiba kissed the bug-boy again, more needily this time, "that means when its mating season for him. It's the same for me." Kiba nipped Shinos lip and the boy gasped.

Shinos eyes widened as Kibas tongue dipped into his mouth.

Shino signaled to his insects and they instantly swarmed the unexpecting boy.

Kiba fell back with a yelp and Shino quickly stood. He watched as Kiba trashed wildly trying to get the bugs off him. Shino called off his insects and they returned to him.

Kiba blinked beadily before falling into the black waves of unconsciousness.

* * *

Evie: Srry short first chap but I'm about to leave and I felt like leaving it there. Oh, btw this story has yet to get an outline so I don't know how it'll turn out.

Kiba:unconscious:

Shino:is a chibi: Review please!

Evie: is laughing at the fact that Shino is a chibi: Ch-chibi:is mauled by Shinos bugs:


	2. Day Two: Pocky

Discalimer: don't know them

Summary: first chap

Warnings: Yaoi Unnecessary (and crude) Humor KibaShinoKiba

Evie: POCKY!

O'z ja, someone pointed out something from teh last chappy. When Shinos all 'I should have started the fire I can't see anything.' Well, as the person said. Maybe if he took off his sunglasses . . .

* * *

Day Two: Pocky?

* * *

Kiba awoke the next day and groaned. He rubbed his head and sat up. "What hit me?"

"Food?" a monotone voice asked from a few feet away.

Kiba blinked in the bright light and looked at him teammate, who, might I add, was looking at him warily.

"Yea," Kiba slipped off his jacket, "please," he stretched his arms above his head causing his shirt to rise and show a couple inches of his tan stomach.

Shino watched from the corner of his eye before going back to making sure the fish didn't burn.

Kiba licked his lips and tasted something he'd never tasted before. 'Wha?' the fact was that he liked the taste and wanted more. Something twisted in his stomach and he licked his lips again. "Bah. Time for Pocky!" Kiba dug through his jacket trying to find the box. It was gone:gasp!

Shino looked up, "you mean this?" he waved a box of chocolate Pocky.

"Yea! Why'd you take it?" Kiba demanded as he crawled toward the bug boy.

"Well, sensei said no food so I decided that I should get rid of any evidence," Shino said matter-a-factly.

Kiba growled, "well, give it!"

Shino looked in the box and then back at Kiba, "Oh, sorry but there's only one piece. And, " Shino put the last Pocky stick in his mouth, "I'm already eating it." (Told ya that he's OOC)

Kiba growled and a voice in his head whispered to him. Kiba smiled and crawled the last foot and bit down on the other end of the Pocky stick, "first one to let go loses," Kiba managed around the stick. "Think of this as training."

Kiba slowly munched on the Pocky but Shino stayed still kinda shocked that Kiba had done that.

"The chocolate starting to melt onto your lips," Kiba smirked.

Shino slowly started nibbling on the stick, trying to lick off the chocolate.

Kiba watched Shino tongue dart in and out of his mouth and he started to eat a little faster.

Shino didn't notice how close their mouths were till he felt Kibas lips brushed his own.

Kiba covered Shinos mouth and took what was left of the Pocky stick out of the boy mouth and into his own. 'Hmm. So this is that wonderful taste.' Kiba licked the chocolate off of Shinos lips and pressed forward while his hands found Shinos shirt hem.

Shino was starting to lose balance and he faintly noticed how Kiba was in control. When that thought fully registered he decided he was going to be in control this time. He pressed back into the kiss and pushed the surprised boy to the ground. He licked Kibas lips and kissed along his jaw line to his ear. He busied his hands by placing them on Kibas hips and drawing small patterns on the sensitive skin

Kiba gasped and whined softly, his back arching. Shino nipped Kibas ear and pushed Kibas shirt up. Kiba moaned and Shino asked a simple question, "do you want more?" Kiba moaned out a yes and Shino stood, and left the boy lying on the ground.

>3

(Shino was _way_ OOC the last 'scene')

"Stupid moody PMSing bug boy!" Kiba muttered as he stalked around the forest.

He slid down a tree trunk to the ground, arms crossed in front of his chest, "friken makin me act like a dog in heat then leaving me by myself."

Night was approaching fast but Kiba was too caught up in his scheming to notice.a bush rustled and he trained his ears to the source. He snorted. "Go away! After you left me lying there I don't really want to see you."

His companion stood on the other side of the tree, silent.

"I'm serious! I might not be able to control myself if I see you!" Kiba growled.

"Really?" was Kibas curt reply.

"Yea!" Kiba closed his eyes in defiance. (Like Shino can see that.) he heard footfalls come around the tree and stop in front of him.

Kiba cautiously opened his eyes.

"Why is that?" Shino asked looking down at him.

"Be- because! Its mating season a- and you're the only person here!" Kiba bared his fangs, as if it proved his point.

"Is that really the reason? Or is there something more to it? Is lust the only thing driving you?"

Kiba looked down, a light blush covered his face. "Uh, well, yea . .?"

"Is there something more?" Shino asked again in a more commanding voice.

"YES! Is that what you want me to say! God! Its hard enough cooping about being attracted to your best guy friend alone! And now that you know . . ! Geez . . " Kiba ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Shino let the smallest of smiles appear.

"Tell me more about this whole 'mating season' thing." Shino sat down next to Kiba and leaned against the tree.

"W- well, like I told you earlier it effects me because of my bond with Akumaru," Kiba was slightly unnerved about Shinos lake-of-reaction when he had confessed but tried to brush it off as a good sign. "You see, with dogs the female has to approve of the male first. It usually the same as humans. They, they, I guess _court_ someone and if that someone agrees they well, _you know_." Kibas blush darkened. "That's how my parents met. It was just a coincidence that they both had a blood contract with dogs and such it was fate I guess."

"Hmm." Was Shinos oh-so-intelligent reply.

"I've never courted anyone yet, never really needed to. I guess I was too young and I just haven't need to . . . till . . ." Kiba sighed and went to stand.

"Till?" Shino questioned.

"Well, this year the need, the desire, the . . ." Kiba was a loss of word. "This year its different. Its almost like I _have_ to this year. I vaugly remembering my father telling me something about coming of age 'er some such."

Kiba stood, "we should head back. I'm hungry." 'And I don't think I can talk about this much longer.'

Shino stood and lead the way back.

They walked in silence, both wanting to say something but didn't know what to say.

"Hey," Kiba started then tripped on a root. (Haha)

Shino spun around caught him, "you ok?"

Kiba heart rate quickened and he blushed deeply.

"Y- yea." Shino helped him balance before he continued walking.

Kiba bit his bottom lip and blurted out, "Willyouletmecourtyou!" (Spell check had a feild day with this one )

>3

Shino stopped dead in his tracks, 'Wha?'

"Ah, ah," Kiba started to panic when Shino didn't answer, "erm uh, I- I . ..!"

Shino took a deep breath and said, "sure."

Kibas heart stopped and he stared at his crushes back. "R-really?"

"Yea, now lets get back." Shino started walking again, this time a bit faster.

Kibas face broke out into a huge grin and he hurriedly followed Shino.

>3

"Your ganna have to explain the whole courting thing to me," Shino stated after they finished dinner and sat by the fire.

"Well, really what happens isk it kinda like an exchange type thing. Everyday we trade off. You ask me a favor one day the next I ask a favor. And since I'm courting you, you have the first favor." Kiba smiled, "oh, and if you don't like the favor you can refuse but I can't"

Shino nodded and he stared into the fire. He could ask Kiba to do anything. _Anything_ and he'd have to. "Kiba," Kiba perked up and you practically see a tail waging, "you can go first."

Kiba light up and crawled over to his companion. "Shino? Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Shino was a bit startled but didn't let it show, he then made the mistake of looking the awaiting dog boy in the eye.

Shinos breath caught and he felt a strange sensation grow within him. He nodded softly and Kiba leaded up to meet his lips. Kiba gave his a small kiss on the lips and whispered good night before leaving. The sensation within Shino grew and the bug grew excited. It was rare that they ever got charka with flavoring.

* * *

Evie: I am so dead. I've stayed up till two for the past four days and oh god. How I miss it.

I've been hit by a car and killed don't expect an update for a few months. BTW if you want to kill someone. Kill the people that killed me. Summer school and Camp.

Click


	3. Day Three: Moaning

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing uh . . . lack of plot?

Evie: Oi. Oi. If you love me you'll help me think of a plot.

Oh and to Your Moms Face. . . . I forgot . . . nevermind.

HI AL! THANKS FER REVIEWING! OH! And Rach since when are you a Rah going out:lmfao: Twincest:death by pom-poms: (the pom-pom thing'll only get me in more trouble. Grah)

I'Z SUDDENLY CHARGED UP TO WRITE THIS FICNESS! WOO!

Its day three and yet no bath (At least not fer Kiba) . . . eww . . . but that'll change heh heh heh

Fark this. As everyone already knows, or at least should know, I can't keep a chara that's not mine in chara. So thus, Shino is still OOC. Srry I'm trying to fix my, uh, disability. Yea. Disability.

Wha's a beta? I'm curious.

* * *

Day Three: Moaning

* * *

Shino woke the next day to see that the sun had already risen.

'Hmm, that's odd. I usually wake up earlier than this.'

He knew he should get up but he was strangely comfy and warm. He sighed heavily and rolled over. To come face to face with non-other then our favorite dog boy. Kiba. (Imagine the classic 'Oh-my-fucking-god!' look on his face. Its great )

Kiba was curled up against him half dressed. Shino pushed himself away. And suddenly, by surprise (to Shino that is), Kiba reached out grabbed Shino by the waist and dragged him back.

(To great, to great.)

"Good morning," Kiba muttered sleepily against Shinos chest.

"Eh, er . . . g- good morning," Shino stammered. Oi. Its not everyday he wakes up everyday and sees the one who's 'courting' him holding him possessively.

Kiba smiled warmly leaned up and kissed Shino.

>3

"Ah, I'm ready for the day." Kiba jumped up smiled broadly and practically _skipped_ towards his backpack.

Shino sat up blushing like mad. (FINALLY! I've wanted to do that forever.)

Kiba hurriedly got dressed where-as Shino took his time. (Striptease?)

"Shino. I'm hungry." Kiba whined softly.

"Why don't you cook today then?" Shino questioned.

Kiba stood there for a moment before saying, "Ok but that'll count as your favor of the day." (Kiba is an opportunist)

Shino looked at his blankly. "Never mind I'm not all that hungry. I think I'll go bathe. Cook for yourself."

(Imagine Kiba has dog ears that stood at attention when Shino said bathe)

"Uh, well, I need to bathe to so . . . I'll join ya." :happy:happy: Kiba grinned toothily.

"Uh," :sweatdrop: Shino faltered for a second. (Whoa. Didn't see that coming.) "How about you go first . . ?"

"Naw! We're both men here! It's not like I'm ganna," Kiba paused and thought for a second. "Jump ya er anything like that. Yea. Yea. Come on!"

Shino just stood there for a minuet and before he could answer Kiba ran up grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

>3

(NYA! NYA!)

Shino stood at the edge of the hot spring Kiba had managed to find and tried _not_ to watch the dog lover undress.

Kiba enthusiastically threw his clothes to the side and jumped in.

"So," Shino started trying to stall his entrance. "How'd you find this? You use it before or something?"

"Nope!" Kiba beamed.

"Then how do you know it's not a trap set by some . . . uh . . . enemy . . .?" Shino fought to finish his sentence and realized how fake it sounded.

"Uh huh," Kiba nodded, "And I'm a cat lover." (HEY! I'm a cat lover :pout:)

"You are eh? Is that why your mutts not here?" a new voice crackled loudly.

Both teens heads shot around trying to find the location of the voice. (I ART descriptive.)

Shinos right hand twitched and he released a few bugs.

"Oh ho ho! You think _that_ is ganna stop me? You poor, poor," the voice was suddenly behind Shino and Kiba cried out. "delusional boy." (1)

Something connected with the back of Shinos head and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

>3

(Wow, when I was planning this that didn't happen.)

"Unn," Shino groaned as he slipped back into consciousness. "Wha . . ." he sat straight up and his head spun. He shook it off looked around. Alone. Just as he thought. "Kiba . . ."

He jumped to his feet, ignoring the throbbing in his head, and ran full force towards camp.

When he finally reached his destination he tried to stop to fast and he tumbled to the ground. 'They must of drugged me or something.' He pushed himself back up, panting and saw that it also was empty. 'No . . . no. What do they want with Kiba?'

He then collected himself and headed towards Konoha.

>3

**A little bit later**

Shino made it to the gates and collapsed in front of the Anbu guards.

"Shino your not allowed in." the first one said.

"I-it's . . . im . . . por . . .tant," Shino gasped.

"What's so important?" the second asked.

"Ki . . . ba. He's dis . . . appered!" Shino struggled to stay on his knees.

"What're you talking about? I'm right here."

Shino whirled around and-! (How did he whirl around if he's on his knees?)

(I was originally ganna stop it here.)

-saw Kiba standing behind him. A small smile graced his face as Kiba made his way toward him.

"Kiba." Shino said as the teen kneeled in front of him.

"I chased off the guys who knocked you out and got lost," Kiba leaned forward and gave Shino a chanst kiss. (With that great nose of his? Naw. Right?)

Shino reached up and wrapped his arms around Kibas neck before he could stand back up. He pulled the other teen down into another kiss.

'Ah! This isn't me! What's going on! Why'd I do that! Nah!' (Nah! Is right you baka OOC-er! Yea!)

Kiba smiled into the kiss and gently pushed Shino down onto the bed. (2)

Kiba nipped Shinos bottom lip and Shino willingly opened his mouth and aloud himself to be dominated. (He's having seme issues. :sigh:)

Kibas hands found the hem of Shinos shirt and he quickly disengaged himself from Shino and pulled the shirt over his head. Kiba threw the article aside and captured Shinos mouth in another kiss.

Shino soon found his hands pinned above his head and another hand trailing lightly down his chest. "Nuh," Shino moaned as Kiba tweaked a nipple. (Such a fun dirty word :shot:)

Kiba gave a final nip at Shinos now swollen lips and kissed down his neck. When he came to the spot where Shinos neck meet his shoulder and bit it. "Ah!" Shino threw his head back and clenched and unclenched his hands.

(I like the word 'and'. Deal! Jebus:mutter: It doesn't matter that it bothers moi when people use and to much too. . . . . did I totally kill the 'moment'?)

Kiba licked the wound before traveling farther south.

His free hand went to Shinos hip to keep him still and he busied his mouth with Shinos nipple.

"Shino . . ." Kiba whispered huskily. "Shino. Shino-kun. Wake up."

"Wake up Shino-kun!"

Shino opened his eyes groggily and looked around. A very worried looking Hinata was sitting next to him and a bored looking Neji was standing by the door.

"Hi . . . nata?" Shino questioned in a raspy voice.

"Shino-kun! How do you feel would you like some water?" Hinata stood to retrieve some water without waiting for an answer. As she passed by Neji, he stopped her whispered, something in her era and sent her off with a kiss on the cheek.

"Why . . . er . . . you . . ?" Shino coughed lightly.

"You were moaning in your sleep, you know." Neji stated in a rather-bored-but-matter-of-factly voice.

Shinos face turned bright red and he went to reply when Hinata hurried back into the room.

"Here you go Shino-kun," he forced himself to sit up and he took the water from the shy girl.

"So, uh, Shino-kun." Hinata started blushing slightly. "Wh-where's Kiba-kun?"

Shino choked on his water and looked at her wide eyed. "H-he's not here?"

"N-no. You've been out for a couple hours but they said that before you fell unconscious you said something important happened that had to do with Kiba-kun,"

"H-he," Shino looked down at his lap then back at Hinata. "He was kidnapped."

* * *

1: BTW Kiba isn't the one saying delusional boy. The random enemy nin is.  
2: You did notice the whole 'they went from forest to bed' thing right? Right?

Evie: it's 2. I'm tired. And sleep is always good to me. So yea.

This chap went from Kiba stealing sake from some random guy walking through the forest to him getting kidnapped. :sigh:

Last thing. The only thing I have to say about this chap beside that it sucks (like all my other stories) is that 'Damn. To bad the whole make-out scene wasn't real so I could take it farther.'

Oh, and srry but I'm a NejiHinata fan :sweatdrop:

Still on Hiatus! Yea . . . I have chap 4 already typed but I'm making revisions and I'll put it up in a week or so.

Click (I dare you to Al)


	4. Day Four: Mutt

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing Rape Abuse Total-BS

BTW the stuff in this chap about Kiba is TOTAL BS! I decided to be creative. Yea . . . creative . . .

WHAT 'ER SHINO AND KIBA'S PARENTS NAMES!

Day Four: Mutt

"Can you think of why they would of wanted your son?" an Anbu asked.

"No," Kiba's mother replied.

"Hmm, we don't have much of a lead but we'll try to find Kiba. Are you going to join the search?" the Anbu stood.

"Yes but a little later we have something to take care of first." Kiba's father shot Shino a glance.

The Anbu nodded and left.

(Srry fer being _sooo_ descriptive.)

An awkward silence followed and Shino shifted uncomfortably.

"You wanted to see me?" Shino asked timidly.

"Yes, it regards Kiba," Kiba's mother replied.

Shino waited for them to go on.

"You see, we know why they took him."

"What? Why didn't you tell the Anbu then?" Shino was a little shocked at this new information.

"Well, it's because it's a secret that only we and Hokage know. And now we're going to tell you." Kiba's father this time.

"You see . . Kiba, well, he's not like everyone else, he's more like Naruto then anyone." Kiba's mother paused. "You see, he's a . . . woman." (How does that make him more like Naruto than anyone else?)

OMIGAWD! I'M JUST KIDDING! Here's the real thing.

"You see . . . Kiba, well, he's not like everyone else, he's more like Naruto then anyone." Kiba's mother paused. "You see, he's a . . . demon."

3

Kiba whimpered softly and tried to make himself as small as possible. The rocks scraped against his bare skin and he shivered.

"He's useless! Maybe he's not the guy we're looking for." The man speaking kicked Kiba hard in the side.

Kiba yelped and made another attempt to make himself as small as possible.

"No. No. It's him. We just haven't tapped into his powers yet." The second one replied calmly.

"But, Argo, I thought _you_ said that if he was presented with an unpleasant situation we would tap into his power!" the first yelled.

"Yes, well, I'm guessing that, _that_ wasn't unpleasant enough. Maybe he has to be in a life or death situation, Miro-chan," Argo sneered.

"Don't call me by that fucking nickname!" Miro growled

Kiba whimpered softly and coughed. He could taste the blood. 'Heh. So this is it huh? Never even got Shino to kiss me back.' (1) Kiba smirked despite himself and gave into sleep.

3

"He's a . . . demon?" Shino asked.

"Yes, you see, soon after our," Kiba's mother waved vaguely at her and Kiba's father, "second child was born we found him. He was on the side of the road and looked so helpless we took him in. But we thought he was a dog because that's what 'form' he was in at the time. So we tried to nurse him back to health, but we couldn't so we took him to Hokage and he told us. Then we where presented with a chose. Let Hokage kill him before he became dangerous or seal away the demon within our newborn son and raise him as our own. We chose the second."

There was a moment of silence for Shino to process. "Why're you telling me all of this?"

"We're getting to the part where you come in." Kiba's father joined in. "After the Hokage sealed away the demon, he warned us that even though he may look like a toddler that he was really about 15. In demon years. But in human years he was about 1. Then he warned us that around the time he turned 18, again in human years, he would 'come of age'."

"He mentioned something about that," Shino interjected.

"Really? Well, he doesn't really know much about it so he couldn't really elaborate, so I will." Kiba's father drank some water and continued. "his 'coming of age' is different then mine or yours. His means that its time for him to find his mate and, well, to be frank, mate with him or her."

"What does this have to do with me?" Shino asked carefully. (Originally it said "How do it's me?" WTF?)

"Well, there will be a mark on you, but it'll only show up when your hot or when your cold. So . . . which do you chose?" Kiba's mother asked.

"Where is the mark, may I ask." Shino shifted uncomfortably again. (I bet he's sitting on a dog toy.)

"Uh," Kiba's mother turned her head to the side.

Kiba's father intercepted. "You inner right thigh."

3

Kiba's breathing was erratic and blood streamed from various wounds. He's on the verge of death and it won't take much more to send him flying over.

"He's about to _die_ Argo!" Miro yells, "Why is he still human."

Argo looked at his with a bored expression. "Maybe we need to do something else."

"Like what!" Miro resisted the urge to go ahead and kill the boy.

"We, and when I say we I mean you, need to find his mate." A sadistic grin covered Argos face.

3

Shino was standing in the middle of the room with two people leaning down in front of him. His face was bright red and he didn't have a shirt on.

"You think it's cold enough yet?" Kiba's mother asked.

"Yes," was a curt reply from her husband.

She pulled the cloth away and gasped.

Shino's face managed to turn, yet another, shade red and he focused his attention on the ceiling.

She lightly ran her fingers over the black tattoo. "Iiette!" he cried out. He slapped her hand back and looked up at him with a hurt expression. "The location, I'm wary about it," Shino explained.

"I know how you feel," Kiba's father muttered.

Shino leaned over slightly and saw a glimpse of black. "Does it mean anything? I can't really see it."

"It just says his true name."

"His true name?" Shino questioned looking at the older man.

Both adults straightened up and Kiba's father continued, "His 'true' name is-"

3

A hooded figure glanced around and he scolded. He needed to pick an open place, a place where you wouldn't expect an attack and place the getsu but –nooo- there were to many damn people.

A person collided with something and fell with an 'umpht' but stared at the empty space nervously. 'Wha?'

The man growled and quickly covered his bright blue hair.

The person stood without haste and ran away from the spot where he had heard the random growling.

(That's was mainly filler people)

3

"-and right now he's a 2 tailed demon." Shino gave him a questioning look, "their power is judged by how many tails they have. Kiba is relatively weak, for a demon that is. The most amount, of tails, are nine, like Kyuubi. He's was only nine-tail out there. That we knew of."

Shino decided not to question it. He pulled his shorts up and buttoned them, "May I go see my parents?"

Kiba's mother gnawed her bottom lip. "I don't think its safe for you to go outside by yourself, because whoever has Kiba probably wants you too."

Shino pulled his shirt back on and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll be fine, I don't live all that far away, just a block or two."

The adults exchanged glances and nodded, "Ok, you can go but hurry, okay?"

"Yes 'mam. Can I tell my parents?" Shino asked starting for the door.

"Yes you may." Kiba's mother smiled sweetly, "Be careful."

"Yes 'mam."

3

Shino walked down the busy street, okay so he lied, he lived across town. But, whatever.

He cut through an ally to shave off 5 minuets or so. (They always go down the ally, neh?)

He hopped the fence and came back onto a road. It was deserted. 'Hmm.' He casually dropped his arm letting his long sleeves cover up his hands. He slid a kunai out and put his hand back in his pocket. He continued walking but put up defenses.

Silence meet him. Complete and utter silence.

He felt the presence behind him a second too late and he slumped forward, kunai slipping out of his pocket and clanging to the ground.

A maniacal grin spread across the face of Shino's captor and he breathed, "Mission accomplished."

Shino's last thought was, 'Kiba . . .'

3

(Ooo, should I stop here? Should I? Should I? Naw. I'll type a really long chap, mmmkay?)

Kiba found the comfort of another body pressed against his own. He momentarily relaxed but remembered his current situation. He tensed and sniffed, ready to attack, if he could.

The scent sent shivers up and down his spine and he hated the fact that it was so familiar to him. A scent he had grown to automatically pick out among others. A scent that never failed to the make him feel heat chorus through his body and a strange white hot tingling spread from his navel out. A scent that could only be describe adequately with one word. Shino.

He opened an eye and tested his arms and legs. He no longer felt pain but once he saw Shino lying in a pool of their mixed blood, he saw red.

"Was I right?" a voice drawled from near by.

"Yea, now help me keep him busy!" another voice snarled as he stepped out of the shadows. His vivid blue hair was a shark contrast to his bright orange eyes. (SasuNaru?)

Kiba stood and could _feel_ the changes happening to him. He howled and a fierce wind rose up in the small house.

A dark chuckle rang through the room soon to be followed by clapping, "My, my. Now we see your true form. My, it's been a long time now hasn't it?"

Kiba clenched his fists and instantly drew blood. His elongated claws diged into his skin but he ignored it. It didn't matter. All that did was finding the fucker that did that to his mate and rip his fucking throat out.

3

Kiba soon found himself standing out side a cage. _'My mate?'_ He questioned. **'Yes, your fucking mate now go to sleep. I'll take care of this. I'll take care of our mate, I mean Shino.'** Another voice growled, anger radiating out of the cage. _'You'll take care of him? Okay. I really am tired.'_ Kiba teetered dangerously and fell back, asleep. Red flashed and a paw caught him. **'Now to deal with the stupid fuckers who dare touch our mate.'**

3

Kiba's appearance changed dramatically over the course of a few seconds. Red fur covered his body and he took on the appearance of a dog. Red ears appeared on either side of his head and his mouth grew into a muzzle. His lips rose in a snare and a row of sharp shiny teeth gleamed in the dark room. His legs changed, as the joints moved father apart and they became like a dogs back legs. That last to change was he was now sporting four red tails. (Srry I'm lame at describing.)

"Bravo, bravo." The voice crackled again, but this time from right behind him.

"But, you're not the only special one," the man speaking grinned and something fluttered behind him. Wings. Brilliant white wings.

Kiba attacked the man, successfully causing four deep gashes in his chest.

"Argo!" the blue haired man cried.

"Miro-chan, in the beginning." Blood oozed from Argo's mouth but he maintained the evil grin. "I told you I would die. I told you I would die if I released the demon. I told you . . . I would. . Die. . ." he collapsed to the ground, feathers flying. (What does that have to do with anything?)

Kiba smirked triumphantly. We killed him. He was a fellow demon, an ally, and we killed him. In one move. We saved our mate. We did it.

"But-!" Miro ran forward and collapsed next to the fallen man. "You're a demon you can heal yourself, right? Right?"

Kiba watched as blood soaked through the humans' pants and he turned back to his important person.

"I'll . . . for . . . ever . . Live . .in . . . . You," he coughed up blood and his eyes glazed over, "koi." (Geez what's with this cheesy shit?)

Kiba gently picked Shino up, his features returning to normal.

"No. . . No! . . NO!" Miro stood hands clenched at his sides. A kunai somehow found its way to his hand and he cried out in an animalistic way and he charged at Kiba's back. Suddenly he stopped. As if something grabbed him. A tightening sensation made its way round his neck and blood slowly made its way out his mouth. With on last blood curdling scream half his throat was gone and blood splattered the all ready bloody room.

'**And God said 'It was good'.'** The demon, walking away, thought with a smirk. (Dun ask. Random New Beginnings moment.)

3

Kiba bolted awake and, again, found himself in front of the cage. He jumped to his feet and looked around. A deep chuckling came from behind him. He spun around and struck a defensive position. He studied the cage. Something was different. Then he realized. It was wide open.

'**Why I see you've finally noticed,'** the same voice ha had heard earlier chuckled.

In his haste to turn around Kiba –stupidly- tripped over his own feet. He fell to the ground and before he could right himself a hand appeared in his peripheral vision. It was red. And furry.

'**Come now. I won't bite.' **The hand shook and Kiba hesitantly reached for it. **'That hard.'**

Kiba was pulled up by the odd red hand and looked at the owner of the strange hand.

Kiba took an involuntary step backwards. The other person, if it can be called that, was covered in red fur and had a black muzzle. _'He has a . . . muzzle, like a dog . . .'_

'**How very perceptive of you.' **Shocks seemed to run through Kiba as deep throaty laughs emitted from the beast. He tried to jerk his hand away but it was held in an unyielding grip. **'It's time for you to go back to sleep.'**

Darkness closed around Kiba and he fought to keep it from covering him but in the end he was lost to the world of the living.

'**Now, to see about **our** mate.'**

1: Actually he did. Second chap I think.

I NEED A NAME FOR KIBA'S DEMON! But I would like for it to start with 'Inu' but if you have something better tell moi!

Argo and Miro really were important to the story BTW

Evie: okay that wasn't a very long chap but, Neh. At first I was ganna have them 'contain' Kiba's demon but decided I wanted bloodshed instead.

BTW you'll see Kiba's personality change little by little, because Argo broke the seal containing, uh, Kiba's demon. And the, erm, demon is randomly ganna take over. You'll see.

Yea, still on hiatus. Kinda. This is really just a time to catch up on my writing. Oh, yea, I still dead.

Click (That has no point)

Now I present! (Cuz Sasu-chan is hot)

A Day In The Life Of SasuNaru

Sasuke is walking down the street, hands in pockets. Today he decided not to go with his normal attire. I mean a 21 year old Anbu on his day off needs _some_ variety. He was wearing faded blue girl pants, (GIRL PANTS!) a dark blue button up shirt and black Vans. He was walking down the main street of Konoha like any other NORMAL person. Well, almost normal. I mean, how normal can you be if you're incredibly sexy and you know it. And are on the verge of insanity because the Hokage said you're not aloud to put up naked posters of yourself anymore. Sasuke twitched. It had been harder on the Hokage since then. A LOT harder. But, you don't need to know the juicy little details just yet. Sasuke twitched again. He had it. The Hokage could shove it! He had to proclaim his sexy-ness to the world!

"Hey!" Sasuke called with vigor and everyone turned to look. He gripped his shirt and ripped it open. "I'm SEXY!" everyone stared at the sparkling perfection he called his body. All the girls swooned and the guys couldn't deny that Sasuke was INDEED hot.

Yes, yes. Life was good for Uchiha Sasuke. Life was very good indeed. Sasuke continued down the street with a little extra bounce in his step and he started whistling 'I'm Too Sexy'.

From a near-by dark ally way the Hokage watched.

. . . Yea. STAY TUNED FOR NEXT WEEKS EPISODE! Even thou you dun care . . .


	5. Day Five: Kazuya

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing

Evie: the plot has totally changed, man. Not that it ever, really, had a plot to begin with.

Okay, soz I am reading this REALLY good GaaraLee ficcy, it has helped me work out some kinks in Shino's chara. Weird neh? Moreover, it is helping me define my writing style by observing the way this person writes. Also, I am trying to explore the more, I am tempted to put 'intellectual' but, please, this is Kiba were talking about. NOT THAT HE'S DUMB! Just that he's not the sharpest kunai in the holster. But I'm exploring the more . . . . . . . . . _controlled_ side of Kiba. Yes, I just said controlled. But, it doesn't really apply until the pie part . . . you'll see.

The GaaraLee fic, if you're interested, is called Diplomatic Relations but it's on and it's by Maloror, it's really good.

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SALLY! YOU LEFT ME! I'M GANNA GO CRY NOW! WHY! SALLY! WHY:cries hysterically: HOW CAN YOU CALL NARAKU, TRAVIS! Ok, so I've been told Sally will nehva see this but now I'm depressed and I'm ganna go kill myself or somthin'. I'm depressed. Leave me alone.

**Noise**- is, well, a noise in teh story.

**Lyrics (centered) **– people in story are listening/can hear it.  
_Lyrics (centered)_ - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

--------

Day 5: Kazuya

--------

Kiba was awake now. But he didn't know where he was. A noise caught his attention. He looked beneath him and saw Shino. Well, at least a very flustered version of Shino. Kiba took in their position and gawked. _'How did this happen?'_ He was straddling the flustered boy and Shino's hands were tied above his head. Shino's glasses had been knocked off his face and were lying a few feet away. His shirt was missing and his shorts were unbuttoned. Kiba currently had his right hand resting over Shino's navel and the teens breath was coming out in short erratic pants –which did _wonders_ for Kiba's, shall I say, libido–

"Shino?" Kiba questioned, partly to see if he could indeed still talk and partly to see if this all was a dream or not.

"Demon . . ." Shino glared halfheartedly.

Kiba put on a hurt expression. "Awww, now. I don't even know how this happened and you go and call me a demon. That hurts."

". . . Kiba?" Shino quickly went back to his unemotional mask –'sides the flush– as Kiba nodded. He shook his hands free and covered his face with them. "Thank god. I thought he was ganna . . ." Shino trailed off and peeked through his fingers.

Kiba smiled warmly at the sound of relief in his friends' voice. He quickly –not willingly, quickly– removed himself from Shino and held out a hand. "So where are we exactly?"

Shino took the offered hand and replied, while fastening his shorts. "It appears that we're back at camp. We should head to the village. . ." he paused and looked around, "Once I find my shirt to hide these . ." Kiba glanced over Shino's exposed body and tried to suppress a snicker. He obviously had more _fun_ then Kiba first thought. Love bites covered his chest.

"You had fun with someone when I was out, I see." Kiba smiled and pulled on his own discarded coat, trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling in his chest.

Face burning, Shino opened his mouth to make a comeback, but instead closed his mouth, schooled his emotions and replied in a some-what sour tone, "Whose fault is that? You, or shall I say the real you, jumped me."

"'The real me'?" Kiba paused mid-button. "What do you mean. 'The real me.'?"

Shino quirked a brow, "You're not aware of the youkai inside you?" he stooped down and grabbed his glasses.

"The 'demon' . . . 'inside me'?" Kiba froze. _'Does he mean the furry person?'_

'**Bingo.' **Was the husky reply. **'Why'd you have to wake up? I was **_this_** close.'**

3

'_What did you do to him?'_ Kiba snarled at the figure in front of him.

'**Awww, don't be like that. We did a bit of this and a bit of that but you interrupted so I never got to fuh-'**

'_Don't even think of it, you fucker!'_ Kiba bared his fangs and took a step towards his look-a-like.

**'That's kinda hard seeing how I** _do_ **share a mind with you'** The youkai closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. _'Leave him_ alone_.' _

**'I will. As long as you don't** _'fall asleep'_ **again**.'

The youkai laughed and licked Kiba's nose. **'You can trust me. Seeing how I'm part of you.'**

'_Fuck you._' Kiba growled. 'T**hat's kinda hard but I'll try to fulfill your wish, okay?**'

3

Kiba snarled again and Shino looked at him an arched brow was the only hint that he was perplexed.

"Come on," Kiba said starting past Shino,. "We need to get back before it gets dark."

Shino nodded and followed, "Wait, I never found my shirt."

Kiba stopped and turned partly around, "You'll live, we need to get back to the village and have them treat your wounds."

Shino said nothing and followed without hesitation. Something in Kiba's eyes, right then, _stunned_ him.

3

Kiba dragged Shino to his house that night and made him sleep in his bed. So he could 'watch over him'. The next morning Shino woke with Kiba's body molded against his own, but he aloud it and waited for the other to wake.

"Kiba? Kiba are you . . . oh, hello Shino," Kiba's mother said awkwardly. "I thought I heard Kiba come in earlier and I thought I'd check in on him but, uh, you two look busy, so . . . I'll leave." She hurried away shutting the door behind her.

Shino sighed. Oh boy.

Kiba shifted and murmured inaudibly. He pulled Shino closer and absently nuzzled Shino's nape.

"Kiba. Wake up. Your mom found us." Kiba muttered again and pressed harder against his back. "Hey, Kiba your dads calling you." Shino paused and was, once again, ignored. His eyebrows furrowed and he knew what to say. "Kiba? Will you . . . kiss me?"

"Yea . . ." Kiba twisted around Shino and pressed his lips against the others. "Good morning."

Shino pushed against Kiba's chest," Yea. Good morning. Your mom walked in earlier and is waiting to see you."

Kiba's eyes widened, "You say she, walked in earlier? Was I . . .?"

"Yes, but she understands, and for a good reason," Kiba looked at him curiously, and Shino waved his hand dismissively, "Never mind. Just go downstairs. I'm sure you and your parents have a lot to talk about, plus I need to see my parent and tell them something."

Kiba nodded slowly, "Okay. See you later then?"

Shino nodded and went to depart when Kiba passed his lips over his once more. "Can't wait."

He grinned and Shino left, a slight blush present.

3

(See I'm starting to fix Shino's personality! See! See! I'm trying! Thought he's still not perfectly in chara, he's closer! He's still to quick to react and such but I'm still trying!)

"Father?" Kiba asked softly looking down at his cup of sencha. (1) Kiba's father didn't bother looking up, but grunted, his way of say that he was listening. "Will you tell me the process of courting? Because I don't really know how to go about it."

His father was only mildly surprised by this, knowing it would come up sooner or later –thought he wished it would have been more later then sooner.- "Uh, sure. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. I just know the general idea. You know, how your suppose to exchange favors." Kiba took a sip of his steaming drink and looked at his father.

He chuckled and looked up at his son with amusement, "That comes much later in the process." Kiba's mouth formed an 'o' and he flushed slightly. "First you're supposed to give the person a present. And if they accept it, it means they're open for being courted. But you can't just outright give it to them you have to set it somewhere they would find it and wait. If they don't accept then, take a hint and stop pursing them and wait until the next year." He paused to let Kiba take it all in. once he got an affirmative nod he continued. "Next, if they accepted the gift, you give them a second gift. But this time you give it to them in person. If they accept it that mean they're okay with you courting them, if they don't then, again, you have to give up till the next year. If they accept both gifts you start the exchanging of favors. During this time you gently instill the prospect of mating into them. You jump them after two days, they are usually gone." Kiba turned a brilliant crimson at this and his father couldn't hide his stunned expression.

(This confused Rah so if it confused you to the sentence 'You jump them after two days, they are usually gone.' is only missing the 'If'. That's how I talk and when I type I tend to give non-important, and some important, people my type of lingo. So the sentence is 'If you jump them after two days, they are usually gone.' Got it? Srry.)

"Oh, ok. Thanks." He quickly downed the rest of his drink and put on a serious face. "One more question."

"Yea?" his father said after settling down a bit.

"What's this I've been hearing about a youkai being inside me?" (2)

3

(I was sooo tempted to have him say. 'How do two guys have sex?' But, alas, I didn't)

Shino hadn't felt like going home. He didn't want to explain. I mean, how can you explain something you don't really understand yourself? He felt a throb in the back of his neck. He frowned slightly and lifted a hand to the spot. Which suddenly bolted him back to the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. He resisted the urge to curse and continued walked. Sure people who walked past him probably thought he was weird seeing how not only was his normal long sleeve over shirt was gone, but his mesh shirt was also gone. –Not to mention the love bites- a familiar face came into view and he quickly ducked behind a tree.

"Yeah, I heard that Kiba was kidnapped." A blond blabbed.

"What? No way!" her pink haired friend cried in a some-what, not really, hushed voice.

"Yep, but they're trying to keep it on the hush hush, ya know." Ino snickered.

Shino reached out grabbed both their collars and pulled them off the path. "And we'd like to keep it that way." (That totally isn't Shino but let's say the staring made him unnerved and edgy)

3

After thoroughly, I would say threatening here but threatening is to strong a word, _talking_ to the two girls Shino ended up back at Kiba's house, he still didn't feel like dealing with his parents, and he was presently sitting cross-legged on Kiba's bed looking at said-teen. Kiba was sitting, in a chair across from Shino, in a very traditional Japanese style. (Legs under him, not crossed, he's sitting on his heels, hands resting on him knees.) They were just sitting in a sorta uncomfortable silence, just occasionally glancing at each other. Kiba suddenly shifted to where he was still entirely on his chair but now his feet were on the edge of the chair and his hands resting between them. (Think, dog.) "So, Shino. Would you like something to drink?" Kiba asked politely.

Shino raised his shoulders about half and inch before letting them sag back down. Kiba sweat dropped. "Okay, then, would you like me to get some Sake?" again Shino repeated his earlier motion. "Uh, huh." Kiba sat there, still, not really wanting to move. He was comfy.

A small whine emitted from the other side of Kiba's door and both looked at it inquisitively. It came again but this time it was accompanied with scratching and pawing noises. The whines became more insistent and Kiba voiced his thoughts; "Akamaru?" there was a happy yip and Kiba bounded from his chair. He flung the door open and his little dog jumped on his chest.

Shino smiled slightly at Kiba's happy face and watched.

"So have you had fun this week?" Kiba questioned the dog currently licking his face. Akamaru yipped again and pushed off Kiba's chest and started out the door. "Awww, you're already gone?" Akamaru yipped again and jumped back on Kiba. "Yeah, yeah. I'll miss you too. Now go you week is almost up!"

Akamaru propelled himself off Kiba's chest, again, and took off down the hallway. Kiba chuckled and turned back to his stoic friend. "Well, since I'm up now. I'll go grab some Sake. Are you partial to either cheap or expensive kind? I like the more expensive kind because it's stronger but I can grab the cheap kind if you want." (He sure is chatty when he's nervous.)

"Either," was Shino's rather elaborate respond.

Kiba sighed and headed for the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

(A warning to all men! Rah is a BITER! Sarah:…. Oh God.)

(I just sneezed and I went. 'Ah, fuck!' . . . O.O yea. . .)

Shino gazed at the closed door for a moment before stretching his arms above his head. He dropped his arms and looked around the room. He spotted a dresser, unfolded his long legs and made his way to it. He glanced back at the –still- closed door before pulling the first drawer open. Almost instantly it was slammed closed. Nope not it. He opened the second and found what he was looking for. He extracted a black sweater, pushed the drawer closed and went back to the bed. As he was pulling the shirt over his head Kiba returned. Kiba watched this process with brief fascination, and Shino hurried it up, already embarrassed that his friend, if Kiba can still be called that, just caught him pulling on one of said-teens shirt. ". . . disturbing me. ." Kiba let his lip twitch upward "That's fine, though I have to admit I'll miss the view."

Shino remained his stony cold-ness and he watched Kiba's feet as he tried to close the door with nothing but them. His eye's trailed upwards and noticed that he was carrying multiple things. One of which he could not identify, but it looked kinda like a wrapped up, "Pie."

Kiba looked up, halfway through his task of closing the door, "Huh? Oh, yes. It was in the fridge and I decided to grab it, even though I have a sneaking suspicion that it's for the sick lady down the road."

Shino let disapproval flash in his eyes and Kiba managed the sense that, despite the fact that Shino had his glasses on. Kiba chuckled, finished the grueling task of closing the door and plopped down onto the bed next Shino. Close, but not close enough the make Shino uncomfortable, meaning they were a good four-five feet away.

(:squee: Shino is so cute:squee: I just read an adorable ShinoKiba Doujinshi :squee:)

Kiba dropped the items in his arms onto the bed before collapsing backwards. "I miss Akamaru."

Shino watched with impassive eyes waiting for the elaboration on why, he knew was coming. "I have always disliked this time of year because Akamaru is always gone for the entire week, but, as you saw a little while ago, he sometimes stops by." Kiba sighed and cushioned his head with his hands. "And plus this. . . _feeling_, I guess you can call it that, stay with me for a bout a month afterwards." Kiba suddenly sat up and leaned towards Shino. "Do you understand?"

There was a small moment of silence before Shino answered, "I do, but I don't think it's the same for me as it is for you."

Kiba contemplated this response before deciding to drop the topic and dive into the pie.

Shino watched as Kiba started to devour the chocolate pie with no utensils. H clicked his tongue against the rough of his mouth and looked away. "I can't believe you stole a pie from an old sick lady."

"Oi." Kiba started, his mouth full. "She can't miss what she never had, right?"

Shino just glanced in Kiba's direction, another disapproving look in his eyes. Kiba ignored him so Shino did the best thing possible. He grabbed his –erk- saucer and poured some Sake in it.

Kiba finished the pie grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp. He immediately retched but didn't let anything come up. "God, Pie and Sake _do_ **_not_** go together." (That's _soooo_ true.)

A smile flickered on Shino's face and he murmured, "I would imagine."

Kiba gagged again, shook his head and took another gulp. By the time Shino got the bottle back it had about a cupful left and Kiba was wobbling.

"Sooooooz. Shi. . na. Doz ya lyk meee?" Kiba giggled and hiccupped. This is when Shino decided he would never lat Kiba have liquor. Ever, ever again. "'Cuz, guuurrl, I'z lyk, lyk, lyk, lyk, J00." This was accompanied by a giggle and Kiba –gracelessly- managed to his hands and knees and crawled towards the mildly amused teen.

"Hmm. Why?" Shino asked and edged back a bit.

"B cuz-uz J00 was meh first. . fri. . . 'nd you'z purdy." Kiba smiled that managed to relax Shino a little. Kiba looked like he was on the verge on losing consciousness. Then, next thing Shino knew, he was pinned against the wall. "Yes, yes. Very, pretty. Though I would of said sexy but still the point got thru to you, no?" (3)

"Kiba?" Shino inquired already knowing the answer. Kiba smirked, "I know you can tell us apart. And don't call me by that horrible name. Call me Kazuya." Shino pressed back against the wall. Red eyes bored into his.

"I need to go." Shino said in an even tone.

"Hmm, well, that'll be a problem, because I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon. But I'm guessing you figured that out." Kazuya pressed against Shino again. "You never answered the human's question."

"And?" Shino couldn't tell were this was going. "Well, do you?"

"I'll answer when Kiba's back, not to you." Shino had a sudden urge to head bash the youkai but fought it down.

"That hurts." Kazuya pouted. "I look just like him, come on. Fine, I'll even let you call me by his name if it makes you happy."

"Oh, okay. That makes it all better." Shino nodded slightly and looked at Kazuya in disbelief. "By the way his parents can walk in at any moment."

"Nope!" The smirk returned. "One of the many advantages of being a youkai." Shino's lips twitched into a small frown. "I put of a barrier. It will alert me if someone is coming close."

"Oh, joy." Shino turned his head to the side. "I know, it's great."

Kazuya sighed suddenly and dropped his head onto Shino's shoulder. "But, I'd rather be killing something right now."

Shino's eyes widened briefly, "Thinking happy thoughts, now are we?"

"Always," Kazuya leaned up and licked Shino's cheek. "But, most of them involve you." Shino withheld a shudder. "And blood."

Oh, happy day.

--------

1: Green tea  
2: Poor Kiba's dad  
3: He just has either a mattress or a Hollywood frame

Evie: 'and blood.' . . . :throws up hands: YATTA!

Yay for Shino sexy-ness. :squee:

Pie and Tequila so do not go together. Blech. . . You heard nothing. There was no underage drinking. What're you talking about. . . . But Tangerine Vodka is _really_ good.

I kinda went sploy for a while because my mom took my keyboard and mouse and I was redecorating my room.

OMFG! THEY TOOK MY CAR AWAY! THE FUCKERS TOOK MY FUCKING CAR! I'VE HAD THAT CAR FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS AND THEY TOOK IT AWAY AND SAID EITHER I DRIVE THIS FUCK UGLY YELLOW THING OF I DON'T DRIVE AT ALL! GRAH! I'm pissed right now. The fuckers took my Mutt. MY fucking MUTT! Hate them.

School is starting soon, I'm going to a concert and will be gone fri-sat-sun, Martha is going to take my computer away in about a week and a half and I have about . . eight? No seven other updates to do. So next update? I don't know.. . check once a month I'll try for once a month if I can. LURV J00 ALL:squee:

Kiba glomps all of you. YAY:squee:

Click

(Now just cuz I'm stupid and I wanna do this)

Now for the second installment of:

A Day in the Life of SasuNaru

Naruto fidgeted and studied himself in the mirror, again. "You look fine Usuratonkachi. It's not like you'll be wearing that very long anyways." Sasuke sauntered up behind his dobe and wrapped his arms around the lithe waist. "Come on. Everyone already knows about us this is just us 'officially' announcing it."

"Yes, but this is important to me. I have to-" the rest of his sentence was cut off. He pushed Sasuke away. "Teme! Stop it! We're leaving!" Naruto squeaked as Sasuke squeezed his ass. "Iiette!" Naruto rushed away, his robes twisting around his legs and causing him to trip when he made it to the balcony. Sasuke chuckled and followed with a little more grace. He leaned against the stone looking out at all the villagers. "Comeing darling?"

A mumbled curse and a straightening of clothes later Naruto was beside Sasuke. A hushed quiet fell over the crowd and Naruto smiled nervously. "Dear, they're waiting." Naruto glared at the brunette next to him. "I'm trying to figure out a way to say it!" "I have an idea." Sasuke moved closer making Naruto squeak again.

"This is very important!" Sasuke yelled so the crowd would hear him. "Watch closely!" before Naruto could say anything Sasuke pounced him. He quickly took off Naruto's Hokage robes and attacked the Hokage's mouth. Naruto was pushed back onto the railing and he tried to push off the bigger man, but was failing.

The crowd watched in awe. Iruka fainted and Kakashi caught him. The Sasuke and Naruto fan clubs kept from screaming. And a bunch of other irrelevant stuff happened.

As Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying himself, a 'poof' registered. He pulled away from his kitsune and looked in the direction of the noise. A collective gasp emitted from the crowd. "Aniki? I thought you had died."

"Little Brother!" Itatchi cried pointing towards the crowd. Sasuke sighed, let go of the adorable panting thing in his arms, and walked over to his brother. "Aniki, over here." He placed a hand on the mans shoulder and turned him in the correct direction.

Itatchi squinted at Sasuke before breaking out into a huge grin (Oh, God. Whom'd he kill?)

"Little brother!" Itatchi leaned forward and hugged Sasuke tightly. He pulled away and held the bewildered Sasuke at arms length. "Look at you! So tall! Are you Hokage or is it the yellow blob over there?"

"The blob. You okay Aniki?" Sasuke looked at his, what he thought to be dead, brother.

"Yes, yes but I have something to say." Itatchi paused and Sasuke waited, wondering what clan he had destroyed this time. "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke fell over and screamed, "WHAT?"

Itachi raised a hand to his mouth, "Oh, poo. I was saving that for last, but oh, well! What I meant to say is; I'm with Kisame!"

Sasuke who had just barley recovered and was dusting himself off fell over again. "What!"

"Yep, it's just that," he paused again and Sasuke just knew he would have nightmares about that dreamy smile for years to come. "He's so pretty!"

(He is! Just without the fish face. . .)

Sasuke blinked at him, "How do you gather, your moor-or-less blind."

"Oh, no we've been together before my sight got this bad." Itatchi waved a hand dismissively. "His face . . . eh. But his body. Oh, god, his body!"

"I really don't want to know." Sasuke grimaced, "We have a child in the midst." Sasuke motioned to the now standing 'yellow blob'. "Now, what about you being prego? How did that happen?"

"Oh, poor dear, foolish brother, has no one ever explained _that_ to you? Oh, well, well when a man and a-" Itatchi was cut off. "Aniki, I know this. I _am_ the blobs koi after all."

"Oh," Itatchi's eyebrows flew up in surprise, "Uh, congratulations!"

"Yes, now tell me, how did you, a guy, get pregnant?" Sasuke crossed his arms. And Naruto poked his head over Sasuke's shoulder. "Itatchi?"

"Hello, Hokage! I'm prego! As Sasuke puts it." Itatchi smiled and Naruto fainted. Thus starting a long explanation that I really don't feel like getting into seeing how this _is_ a Shino Kiba fic. . . lets just say said couple were in an abandoned house doing 'fun' things together. Hehehehehe.

--------

Sooooooz, yea. Kisame is purdy fine, man. Lurv him. :squee: I wonder if there is a Kisame fan club. . . .

Yay for Shino and Kiba being alone in an a house together and doing 'fun' things!


	6. Day Eight: Yea

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Sedatives. . . . And Shino steps it up.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing Lime

Couple: ShinoKiba

I art in Luff with Kazuya.

From now on, I'm ganna be throwing a lot more Japanese into their dialog. A) Because they _are_ Japanese B) I'm trying to teach myself and C) . . . well, there is no C. But, it won't be a proper Japanese sentence so the words may be in the incorrect order. Like I said, I'm teaching myself.

**Noise**- is, well, a noise in teh story.

**Blood** – Kazuya's thoughts  
_Ew_ – Kiba's thoughts (I mainly focus on their thoughts)

**Lyrics (centered) **– people in story are listening/can hear it.  
_Lyrics (centered) _- put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

----------

Day 8: Yea. . . . .

----------

It was the middle of the night and Shino was lying in his bed. Wide awake. He sighed again and rolled onto his side. For the first time since he was little, he couldn't fall asleep. He opted to stare blankly at the wall; it was as if his eyes were closed except, he had to blink every few minutes. He heard a clank from behind him, in-other-words, where his window was. He stiffened for a second before realizing the chakra pattern. He relaxed and listened to Kiba sneak around his room. He rolled back onto his back, trying to act as if he was asleep. Kiba halted and Shino could feel eyes on him. After a few moments of silence Kiba started moving again. Kiba made his way to Shino's side table and Shino heard something clatter to the floor. Kiba cussed softly and Shino heard as he shuffled around.

Soon, Kiba had placed something on his bed side table and was on his way back towards the window. When he was at the window he hesitated before turning around and walked toward Shino's bed.

Shino slid his eyes closed as he felt a weight settle on the side of his bed. It shifted and Shino felt Kiba's breath on his face. He felt brief pressure on his lips then it was gone and the culprit was out the window.

-----

Ho-kay. So if you remember from last chapter, we left off at Shino being pinned against the wall by my luv, erm, I mean, by the crazed youkai, Kazuya. Let's just say he had to use the sedatives he had put in his kunai pouch earlier. Oh, and Shino had made it a point to avoid Kiba _avidly_ for the past 2 days. Let's say that Shino now wanted to see him, just so he could ask why he had snuck into his room in the middle of the night.

-----

Shino woke before he knew he had even fallen asleep. He sat up and automatically turned to his side table. There, lying on it was a simple black choker with a small silver butterfly hanging from it. (1)

He picked it up and turned it over in his fingers. _Butterfly. . ._ He could still feel Kiba's chakra on it. Meaning it had probably been in his pocket for the past couple days. He glanced around to make sure he was –truly- alone before reaching up and tying it around his neck. He glanced around again before hurriedly dressing. He had already filled his parents in on everything –his mom: squee:'d and his dad looked unabashed . . . like always- so he didn't need to go downstairs and go through all the normal morning rituals. Instead he opted to just jump out the window. He landed silently and made his way toward the Inuzaku complex.

-----

Kiba whined pathetically and Akamaru lifted his head and looked at him like he was saying 'Shut the fuck up already.' "Stop looking at me like that, you've never had a problem like this." Akamaru snorted before settling his head on his paws again.

Kiba was sitting on a bridge his leg dangling over the side and skimming the top of the water. He whined again, and flopped back, half hoping someone would run him over with their cart or something. Not that, that would kill him but it might get Shino to come see him at the hospital. Or some-such. Maybe.

A shadow loomed over him and he snarled out, not bothering to open his eyes or study the chakura pattern, "_Déru watashi o de_."(Leave me alone)

A familiar monotone voice answered him. "_Náze_?" (Why)

Kiba was on his feet staring at the one who had caused his depression. "Why are you here?"

"I thought we should talk." Shino didn't look at Kiba but instead sat down and draped his leg over the side of the bridge, much like Kiba had been.

Kiba looked down at him and noticed a glint of silver. His lips curved up into a smile. _So he accepted it?_ Kiba followed suit and sat. They sat in silence just staring out at the water when Kiba broke the silence.

"_Nán warúi ka_?" He questioned in a soft voice turning towards Shino. (Whats wrong)

"I told my parents." Kiba suddenly bristled, thinking it had turned out bad. "It went well."

Kiba visibly relaxed and looked back out into the water. "_Soshite_?" (And)

Shino didn't reply and after a moment Kiba started again. "Uh, can I give you something?" Shino looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "You know as a, um, _purézento_." (Present)

Shino shrugged and looked back forward. Kiba grinned and turned to the side away from Shino.

Kiba withheld a giggle as he picked up the 'present' meant for Shino.

-----

Shino turned and looked when he heard Kiba cough. He stared at the hands so very close to his face. _Is he making fun of me . . .?_ "It's a," Shino's voice sounded odd, even to him. "Daffodil."

Kiba made a show of clearing his throat before saying; "Yes, because I couldn't think of anything else." He nodded in a matter-of-fact way and moved his hands up and down. "Well?"

Shino continued to stare, wondering that if he accepted it if someone would jump out and scream 'YOU JUST GOT PUNKED!' or if he rejected it if Kiba would be hurt.

He hesitantly reached for the flower and Kiba grinned. He tucked the flower into his shirt and Kiba started talking again.

"I've been talking to him a lot lately." Shino sent him a side-long glance. "Kazuya." Kiba clarified. "Yep, pretty interesting guy if you're into killing things, booze, and sex. God he had some of the weirdest stories to tell." Kiba paused and scratched his head. "Anyways, uh," Kiba glanced down at Akamaru then looked back up at Shino. "It's your turn for requests, uh if you know you're up for it."

Shino regarded him with blank eyes before saying; "I want to try going to bed with you."

-----

Kiba fell over sideways and into the river. Shino's eyebrows flew up and he reached for the flailing brunette, and also tumbled into the river.

Upon reaching shore Kiba turned to waterlogged Shino, "Do you mean it!"

-----

"_Now remember this," Kiba's father said looking serious. "You can not be the one to suggest bedding. It has to be the other. Got it!" Kiba nodded. "Hai." His father leaned back. "But after that it's all free game."_

-----

Shino glanced away from his held up arms to Kiba. "Yes. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"It's just." Kiba paused and continued to stare, shocked, at Shino. "It's just too good to be true. Akamaru, bite me."

Akamaru, who just trotted up, happily obliged and bit down onto his master's outstretched hand.

Kiba flinched from the pain and shook his hand free.

"Am I to take this as a no?" Shino asked standing. "I-iie!" Kiba waved his hands frantically. "I wanna try also."

"Well, then, if I recall correctly your parents and sister are all on missions and shouldn't be back for another day or so?" Shino absently went to push his glasses higher on his nose, but his fingers hit skin. He must have lost them in the river.

"H-hai." Kiba stood also, almost mechanically.

They walked in silence and Kiba half watched Akamaru amuse himself with a butterfly. _This can't be happening. There's just no way. Ugh, I don't even know the basics of what he's suggesting._ Kiba's world seemed to be spinning. It was like he was living a dream. **I swear if you faint in the middle, our mate there won't be walking for weeks. **Kiba's step faltered as he heard this. _Oh, god. I'm screwed_. **Hai.** **In a _very_ literal way.**

-----

"Your clothes are wet they'll leave water stains on the floor." Kiba said pushing against Shino's chest.

"Fine, take me out back to your clothes line." Shino's stared at Kiba intently. Kiba gripped his hand and lead him through his house.

When they got out both quickly shed their wet clothes till both were clad in only their shorts. "_Yói juubun_." Kiba mumbled before their lips met. (Good enough)

They stumbled back inside locked in a fierce battle for dominance. Eventually Kiba submitted and pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Hah, we should take a" Kiba shook his head lightly. "Shower. We're dirty, hah, from falling in the river."

He led the way to his room, then into his bathroom. Kiba fumbled nervously at the taps and kept losing his grip. Hands encircled his waist and hot breath caressed his ear. "_Relax_."

And Kiba did. He took a deep calming breath before proceeding. Soon, clothes were left on the floor and they were locked in another battle for dominance.

"Let me wash you." Kiba almost yelped at this. "I-iie! I can do it!" He spun around and groped for a wash cloth.

He slipped in his haste and strong arms caught him around the middle. He was pulled back against the taller teen's chest. "_Yurúsu watashi o_." Shino grabbed the wash cloth and soap. (Allow me)

_Oh, God. Oh, God. He's ganna fucking wash me. When the hell did Shino get all this confidence? Shit. Shit._ Kiba felt a strong urge to run and almost did when Kazuya sent this his way, **You try to leave and I'll take over.** That was enough to root Kiba to his spot and moan softly when Shino started running his hands over Kiba's chest. "Ah, I can do this." Kiba protested weakly. Shino ignored him and his hands drew ever closer to the place on Kiba's body that was begging to be touched.

Shino dropped the cloth and ran his hands along Kiba's member. Kiba gasped and placed his hands over Shino's.

Shino's hands moved awkwardly but to Kiba it was heaven. He soon came and they stood there as Kiba fought to control his breathing. "Towels." Shino whispered softly.

Kiba made a noise in the back of his throat and motioned vaguely in a random direction. A small smile tweaked Shino's lips as he scooped Kiba up into his arms.

-----

They made it to the bed with little to no incidents, but Shino misjudged his step and ended up landing heavily on top of Kiba. "Gomen nasai." Shino kissed Kiba softly and repeated himself.

"I'm fine." Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino, hoping he would get the hint. Shino did.

Shino's hands skimmed down Kiba's sides making the teen gasp and moan.

"_Isógu kotó_." Kiba pleaded. Shino complied with his wishes. (Hurry)

-----

Kiba woke the next morning sore all over. He sat up groggily and scanned his room. He was looking for something but didn't know what.

The bed shifted and he looked down as Shino propped up on his elbow. "Good morning."

Kiba mumble something and flopped back down and let himself be enveloped in his mate's arms. He cuddled against Shino's chest and fiddled with the necklace he had given him.

"That's the main reason I sought you out yesterday." Shino said softly into his hair.

"Hmm?"

"The necklace. I wanted to know why you snuck into my room to give it to me."

Kiba turned bright red. "You weren't supposed to know that I'd given it to you."

"Hnn, really?" Kiba nodded. "Why then?"

"It's part of courting, but it's not important now." Kiba leaned his head back and grinned toothily at Shino. "Because we've just finished the last step."

"Hnnn," Shino leaned down and kissed Kiba lightly.

-----

Kiba blinked sleepily and slipped out of his mate's arms and groped for something to wear.

Kiba yawned and shuffled down the hallway. It was the middle of the night and he was wearing Shino's boxers. Oh, he also had these mad cravings for watermelon. He hoped mildly his parents were asleep. No such luck. He smiled faintly to his father; he hoped his father wouldn't notice the marks on his body. "You're up late," his father muttered gruffly. Maybe there is a god. **Keep dreaming.** "You and Shino, huh?"

Kiba turned a bright red and almost crushed the glass in his hand. "Yeah,"

He said softly and poured a cup of coffee, he needed to ask his dad something. "Dad?" He got a grunted reply. Kiba sat down and fidgeted nervously. "Well, as you know . . ." He trailed off, not ready to say it. "Get to the point," His father said, saving him.

"Right, um, well, it been for the past couple months," His fathers eyes widened slightly and he turned fully to Kiba. "And lately I've been having weird cravings. I want to know if that's normal." **You already know it's not.** Kiba politely told Kazuya to 'shut it' and stared at his mug with interest.

There's a thing you must know about Kiba's father. He is much like Shino, in a way, at the fact that he's very, very blunt.

"Please tell me you used protection." (I'm in a giggling fit right now.)

This time the handle on Kiba's mug did shatter under Kiba's fist. "Ah!" Kiba started at his father wildly. "N-no?" Kiba's father looked even more shocked before looking disapproving and miffed.

"You see, I forgot to go over this with you before, but you're special, like Naruto and Gaara. As you know, because the demon is in you, you share 'abilities' one of which is, despite your sex, you can conceive." Kiba twitched and slipped off his chair. He heard Kazuya giggle darkly at his reaction.

"Please tell me it doesn't mean what I think it means." Kiba said weakly as closed his eyes and stayed lying on the floor.

"I'll put it in simpler words for you," Kiba's eyes shot open at the familiar voice, his heart already pounding. "You can be pregnant, knocked-up, with child, expecting, and I believe Sasuke used that term 'prego' once." Kiba was already up, by impulse, and hugging his mate before he had said 'can be'.

"What?" Kiba barked out looking up at Shino. "Yes, Kiba, you're like a girl." Kiba bristled, Shino was constantly making fun of him lately and even though he was relived the Shino _indeed_ had a sense he was hurt he was constantly bashed. But, he also knew this was Shino's way of loving him. "Hey now." He growled. He was about to pay Shino back for that comment when someone cleared his throat. Kiba turned towards his father and attempted to jump away from his koi. Shino had other plans though and kept him in place.

"What Shino said is true, but if you're not ready we can go to Tsunade and have her destroy it. And, as a word of caution, it will have some of the Inu youkai's powers transferred into it." His father stood and exited the room. "Tell me soon, or it'll be too late."

----------

1: If you really wanna know put it in your review.

Whoot. Finished. Whee. So, should he kill the baby or not. I think I already know what I'm ganna do but give me your input please.

One or two more chaps after this. It'll be an even longer wait for the next one though because I'm a lazy bitch and I have more stories and because my 'inspiration's' love seeing me in pain. I'm starting a new fic, that I'm not ganna put on hold like the others because I am just now getting into the NejiShikamaru fandom and I wanna try a fic cuz it'll challenge me even more than this one.

Luft you all. Except the one that left me that mean review, jeez. I don't mind you pointing out my mistakes but please never leave a message like that one. Please. This shouldn't have too many mistakes though because I've proofed it, my beta Isthisparadise, proofed it, despite her not being a fan of this couple, and I proofed it . . . again.

Also, after this story, and my others, I will refrain from doing multi-chap fics because usually my fics are spur of the moment and die out in the end, except this one because ya'll are the best reviewers EVER! SQUEE!

All updates will come in the last week of the month. Sometimes sooner but never later than the last week. Got it? Starting next month.

Squee. Kisame hugs all that review and Itachi strip teases for all who give me cookies. PEACE!

Click ('Click' has 'lick' in it: giggle :)


	7. Day SeventyFive: Gobi

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Title: Mating Season

Summary: . . . Just miner stuff.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing

Couple: ShinoKiba

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: It just clicked that 'Whoa, If Kiba is a Jinchūriki, then the Akatsuki will come after him soon . . . COOL!! BATTLE!!' . . . Yea . . . . No battle.

Ho-kay, soooooz I screwed up. This is set after the time skip, but, Akamaru is still small. :shot: Wheeeell, That's 'cuz I didn't realize that Akamaru would get so big. Yep, but now I know and now I'm screwed. :whimper:

**'Blah' **– Kazuya thinking/talking  
_'Blah'_ – Kiba thinking

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in teh story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.  
**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

----------

Gobi

----------

"Come on, Shino!" Kiba whined at the brunette who was currently ignoring him. Kiba huffed, crossed his arms, and plopped down onto the ground. Shino kept walking and was soon around the isle corner and starting down the next. Kiba pouted and furrowed his brows. Akamaru, who happened to fall off Kiba's head when he suddenly sat, barked and pawed at Kiba's leg. When he failed to get the attention he seeked, he began barking louder and soon whines intermingled with the barks.

Then, as Shino turned to get the teen off the floor, Kiba burst into tears. (1) Shino almost twitched at this. It had happened a lot the past month and it was grating on his nerves, and, as we all know, that is hard to do. He knew what happen next. He'd ask what was wrong, Kiba would say nothing, he would buy Kiba whatever it was that he wanted then Kiba would either A) yell at him for not getting it quicker, B) immediately be alright and happy, or C) Ask for something else.

He crouched in front of the brunette, "Nán warúi ka?" He gathered Kiba into his arms and ignored the muttering people around them. (What is wrong?)

"Nothing!" Kiba snapped, clutching Shino's shirt. Akamaru made a point to bark loudly at his master's tone.

"What do you want?" Shino was answered by silence, so he sighed stood and pulled the still crying teen to his feet. "Watermelon?"

Kiba nodded and gripped Shino's hand tightly as he furiously wiped his tears. They walked toward the fruit, Akamaru yipping at their heels.

"Gomen nasai." Kiba muttered softly looking at the floor. (I'm sorry.)

"Náze?" Shino asked slightly inclining his head towards Kiba. (Why?)

"That I keep crying." He paused and rubbed at his face again. "I know you hate it." When Shino did not reply Kiba continued. "I can smell it."

Shino nodded and lightly squeezed Kiba's hand. "It's fine." He paused and looked over the melons. "It will pass. Pick one."

Despite himself, Kiba immediately perked up and pointed at the biggest one. "I want that one!" He looked up at Shino and bounced on his toes.

Shino smiled softly, "Okay."

-----

"Who, besides Kyūbi no Yōkō, are we missing?"

"We have the Ichibi, the Nibi, the Sanbi, the Yonbi, the Rokubi, the Shichibi, and the Hachibi. This only leaves the Gobi and the Kyūbi."

"The Gobi, eh?"

-----

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Said-addressed nin looked down from his spot on the branch. "Yes?"

"Umm," Sakura looked away and kicked at a stray rock. "If Naruto is the Kyūbi no Yōkō then won't the Akatsuki be coming soon?"

Kakashi jumped down in front of the pink haired nin and put his book into his pocket. "What's brought this on?"

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura looked back up. "I heard he and Naruto arguing."

"Well, yes it's true, Akatsuki is on the move but I'm sure they will go after the Gobi first. He is the weaker of the two." Kakashi rubbed his hands together. "So no need to worry about Naruto, Sakura. He'll be fine, plus, he's getting stronger everyday."

"But," Sakura raised her hand up by impulse. "What's going to happen to Inuzuka Kiba then?"

"I do not know. But I do know that the nobody outside the Hokage tower know the Gobi is in  
Konohagakure and we will have to hope it will stay that way when the day comes."

-----

Kiba was currently sprawled across the ground with his head in Shino's lap. "Shino?"

"Hnn?" Shino's eye flicked from the beetle crawling across his hand to his koi.

"Why're you named after an Inuzuka? Well, an Inuzuka from a book about dogs?" Kiba twisted around and leaned over Shino's lap.

"I don't know, but I don't think I was named after a fictional character." Shino switched his gaze back to the beetle.

Kiba pouted and licked Shino's cheek. "Come on, Shino! Let's _play_!"

Shino's gaze moved again. "And let all the ninken of the city bite me again? I think not." Kiba growled at this. "Akamaru didn't bite you!"

"Yes, he did. You were away at the time." Shino reached up and lightly pushed on Kiba's chest. "Maybe later."

Kiba grinned. "Ya know what? You've been pretty talky lately."

**'And you've been acting like a bitch in heat' **

_'Shuddup' _

"Hnn." Shino stood and walked toward the picnic table they had been using.

"Now you're back to brooding." Kiba crossed his arms and pouted.

**'Mutt, don't tell me to shut up. I can whoop your ass' **

_'Like to see you try from in there' _

**'I can arrange that' **

-----

Kiba blinked and found himself 'there' again.

"God damnit!"

**'Oh, but, dear, you said you'd like to fight me.' **Arms wrapped around Kiba's waist. **'Are you not ready for me?' **

Kiba growled lowly and struggled against his captor. "Let me go! Shino's probably worried because I suddenly collapsed!"

**'Oh, that's fine. To him, it looks like your sleeping.' **Kazuya nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kiba's neck. '**Mmmm, I can smell him on you. Doesn't he smell delicious?' **

Kiba managed to break free of the youkai's grasp, and he spun around fist raised. Kazuya easily caught the offending limb and clicked his tongue. **'Maa-maa. Antsy, aren't we? Well, if you want to fight that much.' **Kazuya's fist connected his Kiba's stomach. **'Why don't I start with him.' **

----------

God, Kazuya is such a sexy teme. Like Sasuke!

:cough:cough: I feel kinda bad for the baby, though. ;-;

. . . Fine, I'll write more chaps. Wasn't planning on it at first but I guess I will. But, the sooner I finish this the sooner I can start Demolition Lovers. Shino and Kiba are :cough:cough: . . . nevermind I'm not ganna ruin that just in case ya'll read it. :giggle:

. . . . :cough:cough:

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	8. END

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Mating Season

Summary: Boring Months

Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda) OOC

Couple: ShinoKiba

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: STFU!! D

Comments: ZOMFG!!!! Last chapter!! Why? BeCAUSE I SAID so:laughs manically:ends in coughing fit: Yes . . . This is, indeed, the LAST chapter. After MONTHS of AGONIZINGLY horribly written CHAPTERS, I, SHINO, am ending it. AND NONE OF YOU SAW IT COMING!! If you're actually reading this, that is. :laughs manically again:another coughing fit: FUCKING COLD.

----------

Day Two-Hundred Forty-Nine: The End

----------

Kiba whined, rocking against Shino, hands gripping sheets, legs bent. Moans seemed to bounce back at them, mocking how loud they were being. It was much slower, more gentle, then most times, but that was for a good reason.

After Kazuya and Kiba's little 'spat' there had been complications and they were told to 'take it easy'.

Lot of bloody good that did.

That had happened a few months ago though and everything was in the clear again. Kazuya had settled down a bit, keeping to himself, which bothered Kiba. Ever since the youkai had 'awoken' it was almost none stop chatter, and Kiba had grown accustom to it. Now that it was gone he found himself jumping slightly when ever there was a loud noise near him.

Kiba wasn't aloud outside his 'specially dictated' house anymore. Not even to visit his family. They could visit him though, not that they did. Shino came and went, due to missions starting back up for him, when he was in town he did the shopping and such for Kiba but still had to visit his clan, he was on the verge of become clan head, but due to certain aspects of his life they were discussing different possibilities.

Kiba was, for the most part, content. Akamaru would stay with him at the house a lot and they would play sometimes, but Kiba had taken to sleeping most of the time and he wore out easily. Making his time pass a little quicker.

Something was starting to worry him though.

The Hokage would stop by occasionally, check on the baby, update him on things happening, and tell him about the Akatsuki. Lately, they hadn't seen them at all. Which could be good, or bad, according to Tsunade.

Kiba took it for the worse.

-----

Kiba's eyes opened slowly, blinking up at the ceiling. It was so quiet. Shino had left for another mission, Akamaru was with the clan, and Tsunade wasn't planning on coming for another day or two.

He sighed and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep when he heard it.

The sounds of a battle. They were faint even with his enhanced hearing, but they were drawing closer.

Battle weren't unusual but he had a _feeling_ about this one. And it wasn't good.

-----

Shino watched with a slight crease in his forehead, they were not doing very good. Supplies, men and moral was running low, but that's what happens when there are surprise attacks. He had a feeling in his gut, even his Kikaichuu were bussing uneasily, and it felt like wouldn't be making out of this alive.

"Shino!" His name was screeched in a high but familiar way. "Behind you!"

He didn't even need to turn, he flicked a hand over his shoulder, and refused to watch the process. Instead he used this time to focus in on the three ninja's advancing in front of him. Barely moving, he let two kunai and a shuriken fly, all three hit and one man went down. Jumping up and flipping over the other two with ease, he directed his Kikaichuu away from their current meal and onto the new two. Landing gracefully, he turned and met face to face with a battered and bloody Kiba holding his swollen belly.

Shino hesitated, and he knew it was bad, but what if it really was him. "Kiba?" He took a step forward and was instantly enveloped in Kiba's arms.

Kiba's shoulders shook with a sob. "Oh, god I though I would never see you again. They wouldn't let me come out! They have Akamaru fighting without me!"

On the verge of relaxation, Shino's eyes closed, but then something hit him, this was Kiba's chakra. Pulling away, whilst drawing a kunai, something struck his back. He leapt away, hand going behind himself to find the source.

Shino gasped, his fingers sliding across the blade, slicing them open. He spared a second to look down, and see the front end of the katana sticking out. Looking back up, he stopped fooling with it and let himself fall to his knees.

The false Kiba grinned darkly, fangs peeking out from between his lips. "You don't love me any more?" The nin reached up and, pushing red-tinted hair from his face, he rubbed his right eye before yelling behind him; "Oi! Kei! 17!" He glanced back to fallen Shino, right eye now shining as a bright purple, only to find him gone.

"Kujo! Look out!" Someone yelled as Shino descended upon the other, Kikaichuu forming a black cloud around him.

Backing away, Shino looked around again. They were on the winning side now. He could go, even if they weren't he had to see Kiba again.

-----

Shino breath was labored and Kiba was still weeping over him, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping onto Shino's chest. "Dóozo, surumasén sakébu." He rasps weakly. Shino reaches up and gently rubbed his thumb against Kiba's wet cheek. "You will be okay. Just –" He had to stop. He started coughing, he pressed a fist to his mouth, the stop the blood from flying. Finally they subsided and he looked at Kiba with un-shaded eyes. "I love you. Now, dóozo, surumasén sakébu." More blood poured from Shino's lips and the light left his eyes and a gentle smile was forever gracing the man's features. (Please, don't cry. Please, don't cry.)

Kiba howled at the sky, not caring that the people around him were watching. It just didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

Except for . . .

-----

_Five Years Later_

"Daddy!" A little girl tottered to her dad. Her black hair was done up in pig-tails and she was wearing a dirty light blue dress. Once she reached him she held up her arms, wanting to be picked up.

Kiba chuckled and picked her up. "What do you want, Shinobu?"

She giggled and gripped his shirt. Liquid hazel eyes were hidden behind dark glasses. "Tell me a story!"

Kiba sat, letting his eyes wander around his clans grounds, children running around everywhere, some with their mother chasing them, others with their ninken. "What kind of story?" He grinned, eyes landing back on his daughter.

"You know!" She cried with a giggle, squirming eagerly.

"Oh, you want one about him?" His brows rose, as if surprised.

"Yes!" She bounced on his lap, hair falling from their holders.

"Well," Kiba drawled. "He was the loudest, most rambunctious ninja I EVER met."

"No he wasn't!" She cried, tugging at Kiba's shirt. "That was you!"

Kiba chuckled. "Huh, I guess you're right." He paused and scratched his cheek. "Well, where was I?" He was teasing and she made an outraged noise at his lack of story-telling. "Right. He was the quietest and neatest person I ever met. And at first I didn't like him, he smelled funny." He thumbed her nose and she giggled. "And when they put him on my team I thought I would just die. But. . ."

----------

The END

:giggles madly:

THE UTTERLY SUCKED.

Shino DIED!

:giggles:

I've been planning that for a while now.

Lawlz

:cough:cough:

Isn't Shinobu adorable though:squee: I don't know if she has the Kikaichuu or not thou. Use you're imagination.

Lawlz

I apologized for my suck ass story that some of you read through the end. And thank you for you encouragement because I honestly didn't want to finish this because of the first few chapters. They reeked. So and I humbly thank you. :bows:

Oh, Rah wrote the original battle scene, I just re-did it so it was more in character, and sol the writing style between the battle and the rest are different.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


End file.
